Ashulovaria: Nations at War
Ashulovaria: Nations at War is the first installment of Ashulovaria. It takes place __ years after a great war weakened the powers of the major nations, and tensions still have yet to settle. Plot Overview Major Events Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Nations The Nations Currently on Ashulovaria Include Cantalave // Drocosta // Druilorlas // Konokan // Kraitaia // Nordwin // Pavillion Union // Vuxeoste The Nations Previously on Ashulovaria Vuxtisae // Sysreq // Holy Castan Empire // Konokan Empire // Castia // Crillion // Paves Cantalave Capital City: Royalste The Republic of Cantalave Catalave has the same story as Nordwin, but its people are more divided on the issue, with many still wanting to stay independent. With booming fishing, shipping, manufacturing, and tourism industries it has done quite well on its own. With lush tropical forests and beautiful beaches Cantalave is one of the most unique landscapes in the area. With this strong division between the people of Cantalave, what will come of this country in the future? Cantalave people are ethnically Konokish, and the nation is divided into one province (Metropolitan Cantalave) and two small municipalities, which contain and surround the two biggest cities (the capital Royalste in the north, and Annetia in the south) Royalste Map Flag Drocosta Capital City: Acrine The Imperiya Drocosta Once the leading nation in the world, Drocosta suffered heavily from the Awrairian Era World War. One of the major causes of the war was that the peasants grew tired of the dictatorial leadership of Drocosta. Other nations, especially Konokan came to the rebels aid. Ultimately, Konokan and the peasants won, allowing them to form smaller nations from land they took by force. Drocosta is still the largest nation on Ashulavaria, but it has lost significant resources, power, and its royal bloodline was almost completely destroyed. It’s main enemy is the second largest country Konokan. Recently, it’s been encountering backlash and threats from the people of Kraitaia, the most powerful new nation created from stolen Drocostan land. In order to hopefully appease these people, the leading families of Drocosta and Konokan/Kraitaia have decided to join as one through marriage. Hopefully things go as smoothly as planned… Acrine Map Flag Druilorlas Capital City: Kineacrine The Nation of Druilorlas Druilorlas is the last of Drocosta's colonies. It recently filed for partial independence, making it its own nation but still under control of the absolute monarchy of Drocosta. It supplies Drocosta with oil and lumber, making it an important asset. It is located to the north of Drocosta, south of Kraitaia and east of Konokan. What role will Druilorlas play in the future? Kineacrine Map Flag Konokan Capital City: Charlesburg The Metropolitan Kingdom of Konokan Konokan is the second largest country in Ashulovaria in landmass. It lies on the western side of the continent with a large western coastline on the Xomolion Sea and a small coastline in the south on the Castan Ocean. Konokan takes its roots in settlers moving across the sea to its coast, starting as a small empire and eventually conquered the whole Western side. During the third and fourth Castian Wars it invaded and annexed all previous territory of the Holy Castan Empire (other than the land on the Drocostan Peninsula). In its peak it controlled over two thirds of Ashulovaria. But during the reign of Charles V it lost seven of its provinces (Kraitaia, Nordwin, Cantalave,Paves, Crillion, Vuxeoste, and Castia) and became a republic with a monarch rather than an emperor. It was an economic superpower during the great war, and still holds its status as a superpower. It also lost its island province of Central Isles (Solstice & Equonix Isles) at the end of the war. But with a new leader wanting the return of Empire, the province of Sysreq wanting independence, and the commonwealth countries moving to become more independent, will Konokan and its status survive much longer? Konokan is made up of five provinces (Sysreq, Krait, Xom, Scots, and Étar) with the capital city, Charlesburg, sitting on the boundary between Xom and Scots. Konokan people are ethnically Konokish. Charlesburg Map Flag Kraitaia Capital City: New Charlesburg The Northern Territory of Kraitaia Founded as the last conquest before the Courtis Dynasty took over the Konokan Empire. It is located in the north, containing the western part of the Kraitan Mountain Range and the lowlands south of it, it is one of two landlocked countries. Kraitaia was a rich and powerful province, but had many internal conflicts between the Konokish people and the native Kraits, but they have been at peace for many decades now. Kraitaia was the second province (after Vuxeoste) to gain independence as the empire became a republic. It is now part of the Konokan Commonwealth. At the end of the Great War it annexed a piece of old Drocostan land to create the province of East Krait. Due to early chemical testing in the north, some of the people have minimal genetic mutations (i.e. bright red or green hair, an extra finger or toe, mutated height/body part length, etc.) with some causing issues resulting in major disabilities, lack of certain organs forming, and death. This experimentation in the north of the country during its empire days has caused a deep-rooted anger within the populous. How will this hatred handicap their public relations within the world market after so many years of suffering? Kraitaia is made up of three provinces (New Krait, East Krait, and Montania) with the capital city, New Charlesburg, lying near the boundary of New Krait and the Konokan province of Krait. The people of Krataia are an ethnic mix of Konokish and Krait, with a lot of mixed raced people. New Charlesburg Map Flag Nordwin Capital City: Etokinse The Republic of Nordwin Nordwin was reluctant to leave the Empire, but has been partially successful in its independance. It lies to the west of Konokan and is heavily forested, but contains an area known as ‘Death’s Strip’ in its south. It has a strong forestry industry, but his been close to collapse since its split from the empire. The majority of its citizens want to return under Konokian control, which is strongly frowned upon by the League of Nations. Will this possible re-annexation cause enough unrest for a conflict? Nordwin is made up of ethnically Konokish people, and has two provinces (Metropolitan Nordwin and South Nordwin). It’s capital city, Etokinse, is located on the edge of the two provinces. Etokinse Map Flag Pavillion Union Capital Cities: Castiana (Castia), Cez Dakin (Paves), and Latos de Felin (Crillion) Union of Pavillionic People's Territories (UPPT) The youngest country, it was formed at the end of the war from three old provinces of Konokan and a small Drocostan overseas territory. After release from their third empiric occupation, the three nations stumbled blindly throughout the war, having large losses of life, supplies, and infrastructure. After the war they formed into the Pavillionic Union. The union is formed together more for strategic purposes than those of cultural, with all four territories (the few Drocostians left, the Konokish, the Pavish, and the Crill) being strongly against this unification, and all crying independance. The nation is slowly trying to convert to a republic, which will allow more unification and less ability for one of the territories to leave. What will this civil unrest do to the new union-almost-republic, and what will it do to the nations surrounding it? The Pavillion Union has three main territories (Paves, Crillion, and Castia) as well as the mico-territory of New Drocosta. It is the most ethnically diverse nation with Konokish, Pavish, Crill, and Drocostian people. The union doesn’t have a main capital, but each of the three main territories has its own Capital. Castiana (Castia), Latos de Felin (Crillion), and Cez Dakin (Paves) Castiana Cez Dakin Latos de Felin Map Flag Vuxeoste Capital City: Quav Nak The Kingdom of Vuxeoste Vuxeoste is the smallest nation on Ashulovaria, but that doesn’t mean you should underestimate it. Vuxeoste is the oldest nation; rumours have it the Vuxi people are the ones who named Ashulovaria. With rich history dating back thousands upon thousands of years, Vuxeoste is an incredibly culturally diverse and prosperous nation. But not all of its history is bright… During the Awrairian Era World War Vuxeoste was losing, badly. It was being attacked at both sides by Drocosta and Konokan; with its army becoming smaller every day, its leaders decided to take drastic actions. They appointed the nation's brightest to start researching a way to bring those fallen in the war… Back to life. The consequences for these actions were far worse than anyone could’ve predicted. They didn’t succeed in bringing the dead back to life, instead they unleashed a newfound illness onto the world. The corpses of those fallen in the war soon became toxic, any who went near soon fell prey to the Vexi Plague. The plague did have benefits though, as it lead to the end of the war as all nations on Ashulovaria peacefully worked together to find a cure. Vuxeoste is now the supplier of Castan Medicine, helping keep the Vexi Plague at bay. At least, for now… Quav Nak Map Flag Category:Ashulovaria Category:Roleplays